


Шамаш

by miroveha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Аманда и Спок вместе зажигают свечи на праздник Хануки.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Spock, Spock & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Шамаш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shamash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151063) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Когда Спок впервые увидел, что его мама ставит свечи в ханукальную менору, он принес ей фонарь. 

— Мама, как тебе, без сомнения, известно, при отключении электричества это устройство осветит наш дом эффективнее свечей, и к тому же значительно уменьшит риск случайного пожара. 

Обе маленькие ладони Спока сжимали рукоять фонаря, и от напряжения в попытке удержать эту тяжесть на его тоненьких запястьях вздулись сухожилия. Значит, он достал из гаража большой фонарь, который они держали на случай аварий. 

Присев возле него, Аманда мягко забрала фонарь из рук Спока. 

— Твоя дальновидность достойна восхищения, Спок, — сказала она тем же серьезным тоном, каким разговаривали его учителя в подготовительном классе. Затем Аманда улыбнулась. — Но сегодня, скорее всего, электричество не отключится, так что давай вернем фонарь на место. 

Она притворилась, что не заметила, с каким беспокойством Спок взглянул в небо. На прошлой неделе неожиданно поднявшаяся песчаная буря застала город врасплох, на полдня отключив электричество. Спок тогда спрятался под самой низкой полкой в кладовке, и когда Аманда его нашла, то поспешила заверить, что с его стороны было очень логично переждать шторм в месте с обильными запасами еды. 

— Мама, если ты не готовишься к отключению электричества, то в чем тогда предназначение этой… этой… 

Аманда терпеливо ждала, пока Спок пытался найти подходящее слово. Ему не нравилось, когда она предлагала свои варианты. 

— …этой подставки для свечей? — наконец-то закончил Спок. Он сдержал победную улыбку, но Аманда знала, что ему хотелось улыбнуться: это было заметно по тому, как он смотрел на нее краем глаза, проверяя, довольна ли она его изобретательностью. 

— Эта подставка называется «менора», Спок. У нее нет практического предназначения. Ее используют как украшение во время религиозного праздника под названием «Ханука». 

— Почему мы не отмечали этот праздник раньше? — Он на мгновение умолк, снова исподтишка взглянув на нее краем глаза. — Я уверен, что в предыдущие годы мы не отмечали этот праздник. Я достиг эйдетической памяти в возрасте двух лет. 

Спок очень беспокоился о таких вещах. Аманда специально не сравнивала его со сверстниками, но он сам скачал календарь этапов вулканского развития и внимательно следил за своим прогрессом. 

— Совершенно верно, Спок. Ты запомнил бы, отмечай мы Хануку раньше. Боюсь, это я не очень внимательна. 

— Ты очень внимательна, мама. Ты заметила, что я порезал палец, и настояла, чтобы прервать мои занятия ради медицинской помощи. Ты внимательно следишь за ценами в магазине и свежестью сезонных продуктов, а также за длительностью времени, нужного для приготовления разных круп. 

— Но я уделяла мало внимания религии моей семьи. 

Может, ей стоило бы уделять семейным традициям больше времени, — но когда она в молодости переехала на Вулкан, то была преисполнена решимости оставить позади все свое прошлое. Теперь же Аманда задавалась вопросом, не слишком ли поспешила, не слишком ли от многого отказалась. 

— Ты решила уделять религии больше внимания, потому что недавно умерла бабушка?

— Ты очень проницателен, Спок. Как ты догадался? 

Аманда сморгнула подступившие слезы. Она не ожидала, что Спок поймет что-то настолько эмоциональное, — и уж тем более не ожидала, что он так прямолинейно задаст вопрос. 

— Этой подставки раньше не было в нашем доме. Я в этом уверен. 

— Ты прав. — Аманда провела пальцем по вмятине у основания меноры. Хоть она уже несколько раз пыталась отполировать поверхность, пара царапин все равно оставалась видна. — Эта менора передавалась в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. 

— И теперь она принадлежит тебе, потому что ты старшая в роду. 

И потому что ей она нужна больше всего. Так Аманде сказала сестра: что ей стоит забрать менору с собой, раз уж она живет так далеко от оставшейся части семьи, от их воспоминаний и традиций. 

— Что мы будем делать с менорой? — спросил Спок, отвлекая ее от воспоминаний. 

— Мы выставим менору на подоконник, где ее увидят соседи, и каждый вечер на закате будем зажигать по одной новой свече.

— Ясно. — Спок с надеждой взглянул в сторону плиты, где всегда наготове стояла ее чугунная сковорода. — В этот религиозный праздник принято готовить традиционную еду? 

Умолкнув на мгновение, Спок добавил:

— Мой учитель говорит, что приемлемо есть нездоровую пищу в том случае, если это необходимо для празднования культурного наследия других планет. 

Аманда улыбнулась на его слова. Коллекция маминых рецептов отошла ей по наследству вместе с менорой. 

— Я приготовлю для тебя завтра немного картофельных оладий. Хочешь зажечь сегодняшнюю свечу? 

— Да, — решительно сказал он, но спустя мгновение нахмурил брови. — Только завтра. Сначала я посмотрю, как ты зажигаешь свечу, чтобы точно знать, как правильно выполнять ритуал. 

Вместе они смотрели, как солнце тонет в плоской бесконечности пустыни за их домом. Красное небо Вулкана понемногу темнело, и Аманде пришло в голову, что вид из дома ее предков наверняка не так уж сильно отличался, когда те впервые начали праздновать Хануку. 

Спок наблюдал за ней с живейшим интересом, пока она зажигала шамаш и читала все положенные молитвы. Ее мать наверняка была бы счастлива иметь такого ответственного ученика, пусть даже он заявил бы со всей серьезностью четырехлетки, что вера во всемогущего бога — это нелогичное и эмоциональное заблуждение. Аманде стоило приехать со Споком на один из семейных праздников. Ее мать была бы в восторге. Но тогда Аманде казалось, что глупо прерывать учебу Спока ради какого-то религиозного праздника, который она сама не отмечала. 

— Мама, ты скучаешь по своей матери? — спросил Спок, когда она зажгла крайнюю справа свечу. 

— Да, Спок. Скучаю. 

Он коснулся двумя пальцами ее пальцев. 

— Мама, я скорблю вместе с тобой. 

***

Спок ещё раз осмотрел менору в центре своего маленького обеденного стола. Хоть материалы нельзя было назвать традиционными — он использовал обрезки металлических труб, нашедшиеся в инженерном отсеке, — Спок полагал, что у него получилась довольно точная копия. И все же, несмотря на многочисленные попытки, он не нашел способа, как закрепить основание на изогнутом крае иллюминатора «Энтерпрайз». 

Позади него открылась дверь, — вошла Нийота. Похоже, вид меноры ее смутил. 

— Спок… Я не знала, что ты еврей. 

— Я не отношу себя к евреям. Я полагаю веру во всемогущего бога нелогичным и эмоциональным заблуждением, — так же, как полагала моя мать. И все же она праздновала этот религиозный ритуал в честь собственной матери. 

— Ох. — Взгляд Нийоты смягчился, сразу же выразив понимание. Спок ценил, что она осознала подразумеваемые его заявлением эмоции, но не стала говорить о них вслух. Нийота была единственной из всех, кого он знал — и среди людей, и среди вулканцев, — кто всегда проявлял внимание к таким нюансам. Споку повезло, что он ее встретил. 

— Поскольку в космосе нет закатов, я определил, что лучше всего зажигать свечи в 17:31 по корабельному времени. Приблизительно в этот момент солнце заходит за горизонт в штате Вашингтон, где родилась моя мать. 

Нийота едва заметно улыбнулась:

— Мне было любопытно, почему ты попросил меня прийти ровно в 17:27. 

— Человеческая одержимость цифрами, заканчивающимися на ноль или пятерку, нелогична, — заметил Спок. Нийота встала рядом с ним. 

— Что нам нужно делать? 

— Каждый день на закате мы сначала будем зажигать шамаш. В первый день праздника мы зажжем крайнюю свечу справа, во второй день — две крайние свечи справа, и так до тех пор, пока к седьмому дню мы не зажжем их все. 

На столе зазвенел маленький будильник, и Нийота удивленно на него взглянула. Врожденное чувство времени Спока обычно срабатывало безупречно, но в этот раз он решил использовать дополнительный инструмент. Спок уже заметил свою склонность несколько менее усердно следить за прошедшим временем, когда он думал о своей матери или разговаривал с Нийотой. 

— Пришло время начать ритуал, — сказал Спок. Он поднял церемониальный запал, которым поджигал свечи для медитации. 

Зажечь шамаш удалось легко, но на еврейских молитвах Спок все же пару раз запнулся. Звуки незнакомого языка давались с трудом, несмотря на многочисленные тренировки, и Споку пришлось пару раз сглотнуть, чтобы преодолеть непривычную сухость в горле. Возможно, он переборщил с ханукальными угощениями, — в них было больше калорий, чем в привычной для Спока еде. 

К счастью, Нийота начала читать молитвы вместе с ним. У нее было безупречное произношение, а хорошо поставленный голос придавал словам музыкальных обертонов, которые сам он не мог воспроизвести. 

Поднеся шамаш к первой свече справа, Спок обнаружил, что его рука дрожит, — что было странно, ведь сегодня он не выполнял слишком утомительных упражнений. Нийота мягко положила руку на его запястье, и ее прохладное касание будто придало Споку сил. 

Когда он наконец зажег свечу, его рука больше не дрожала. 

— Спок, — прошептала Нийота, — я скорблю вместе с тобой. 


End file.
